Anger Flooded Me
by Viola Darcy Cullen
Summary: What happens when feelings of anger turn to something different? read/review to find out! first story so be kind! Lemony goodness


Anger flooded me. My arm flew out hoping to slap that cocky smirk off his face only to have it be caught in his strong grip.

"Let go of me." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"No. You've been a bad girl, Bella." he said looking me straight in the face.

"FUCK YOU!" I shrieked "LET ME GO!"

"GOD DAMN IT, BELLA! Listen to me!" he bellowed throwing me against the wall of our bedroom with such force that if I were still human would have broken my spine but instead the drywall behind my indestructible body, cracked. He grabbed my wrists in his left hand and thrust them above my head, while his right hand roughly groped my hip.

"Now Bella, you don't want me to be upset with you, do you?" he cooed with a mischievous and unnerving tone in his voice. I began to fight against his iron grip. He picked me up and slammed me into the opposite wall.

"UGH!"

"Mmm, I love it when you moan for me." He purred while his head dipped to nuzzle my neck and his hand dipped to toy with the waistband of my jeans. My body started to relax into him. He slid his hand down my pants and cupped my rear end. Right as I was about to protest, his lips crashed into mine. He released my hands only to have them latch onto his luscious bronze locks. I could feel the lust rolling off his body and my mood shifted to agree with his. He grabbed the back of my left thigh and hooked my leg around his hip I ground my center into the bulge in his pants and he stopped.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, love. Tonight you're going to submit." A shudder ran through my body. We always had gentle, sweet, love-making, and as much as I loved that the thought of Edward fucking my brains out was almost too much to handle. I could feel moisture build up between my legs. My body wanted him. Badly.

"Ugh Edward!" I sighed he grabbed my hips and slammed them into his. This rough Edward was a side I had never met before, but from the looks of we were going to be fast friends.

"That sighing shit isn't going to cut it tonight. You're going to scream my name. I'm going to make you come so hard and scream so loud you'll lose your voice. Is that understood?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." As he said the word "hear" he dug his hips into mine harder than he ever had before.

"UGH! YES, EDWARD! YES!" With that he picked me up and threw me on the bed. In a second he tore every stitch of material off both our bodies. Standing on the edge of the bed, his eyes smoldered, black as coal. Slowly, he climbed on the bed and crawled toward me, like a lion about to attack his prey. He grabbed my knees and spread them to their limit. He continued his crawl until he was directly on top of me. His length barely grazing my slit.

"Edward, I need to fell you inside me." I whimpered pushing my hips up in attempt to create some friction. His hand pressed on my stomach signaling me to stop before traveling up to my breast. He pinched and kneaded until I couldn't take anymore.

"EDWARD! PLEASE! JUST FUCK ME!" I screamed.

"See, I told you I would make you scream and we haven't event gotten to the main event." He said smugly. Before I could form a rational thought, his hard, throbbing, cock thrust into my waiting body. I nearly came right there.

"Fuck! Bella you're so wet! So tight!"

"Ugh! Edward! Harder!" he slid out to the very tip and began pumping harder and deeper than he ever had before.

"And now…"

_thrust_

"you…"

_thrust_

"are going…"

_thrust_

"to COME…"

_thrust_

"for me!"

_thrust_.

The already tight coil in my lower stomach tightened even further.

"Scream my name, Bella! Come NOW!"

An explosion of white light blinded my eyes as I screamed my love's name at the top of my lungs. I could feel my walls clench around him and within seconds he joined me. After several minuets he slid out and lay beside me.

"Do you remember what we were fighting about?" I questioned

With his signature crooked smile that always took my breath away, he replied,

"I don't. If you don't."


End file.
